


Sharp Objects and Soft Kisses

by angelsfalling16



Series: Christmas Ficlets [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: Prompt: "No offense meant, but I don't trust you to carve the turkey."
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Christmas Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036812
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Sharp Objects and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for today. Also, I realized while I was editing this that if you wanted to, you could look at this as almost a prequel to yesterday’s fic.

**Simon**

“No offense meant, but I don’t trust you to carve the turkey.”

Baz’s hand comes to rest over mine as he talks, wrapping around the hand holding the large carving knife as if hoping to prevent me injuring myself like that. I can feel him right behind me, close enough that I can feel his body heat against my back, and I think his presence is more likely to cause me to injure myself than the knife by itself would have.

“What? Why not?” I ask, pouting slightly.

“That knife is awfully sharp, and I’m not sure I trust you not to accidentally injure yourself with it.”

“I carried around a sword for nearly eight years and managed to do minimal damage to myself with it. This knife is nothing compared to that.”

“I distinctly remember you nearly doing damage to me several times when you were swinging that sword wildly around our room. My hair didn’t have minimal damage done to it when you sliced through it and nearly took off my head in fifth year. I swear I’d be dead a thousand times over if the Anathema hadn’t been there to stop you.

He’s pressed up against my back now, and I think about how I’ve said that same thing to Penny countless times about him. I smile even though he can’t see it. Maybe even  _ because  _ he can’t see it. Can’t see how obviously in love with him I am.

“I never would have tried to kill you. Even if I hadn’t been worried about the Anathema,” I add. “Also, your hair was always perfect. Even when you first woke up in the morning and it was sticking out in odd directions, it looked good.”

He chuckles softly, and his breath is warm against my ear. He presses a kiss to the back of my neck, and I release the knife, letting it fall to the counter.

“Thank you, Simon,” he murmurs against my skin, mouthing down my neck until he reaches my shoulder where he bites down lightly.

I gasp before turning and wrapping my arms around his neck, smiling even as I kiss him.

“Can you two not do that around the food we all worked so hard to prepare?” Penny asks with feigned disgust, having walked into the kitchen while we were kissing.

“Don’t pretend like you and Shep weren’t making out against the fridge last night while you were baking together,” Baz says, a smirk on his face as he looks down at me with a look that sets my skin on fire in the best way possible.

“Whatever,” she replies, shaking her head, and I’m almost certain there’s a tinge of pink to her cheeks. “Go set the table.  _ I  _ will carve the turkey. I don’t trust either of you with sharp objects.”

I smile and kiss Baz once more before grabbing the plates, a soft smile lingering on my face as I head into the dining room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I'd love to hear what you think! <3


End file.
